degrassithenewclassfandomcom-20200216-history
Degrassi: The New Class Season 1
The first season of Degrassi: The New Class will follow a 6-week telenovela format with 26 episodes, airing Monday through Thursdays, marketed as Degrassi: No Turning Back, depicting the 2012-2013 school year. The slogan is “ONCE YOU COME IN THERE’S NO WAY OUT!” Main Cast Ninth Grade- Freshman ''' *Noah Centineo as Shor Wilson: kinda bitchy but nice at the same time, will do almost anything to get what he wants. *Chloe Moretz as Effy Smith: a quirky girl and writer. ' *Jake T. Austin as William Watson: nice, but watch out... mess with his friends and he'll f**k you up! *Jason Spevack as Weston Held: has anxiety and does not transition well, but with the help of his therapist can handle transitions in school. *Zendaya Coleman as Rose Gilligan: The Rebelling Party girl, who rather kiss boys, than study for a test. She is seducing and the biggest flirt, who some would even call a slut. *Kendall Jenner as Brooklynn "Brooke" Diver: Rebellious and flirty, but is really smart and in the gifted class. Is not afraid to say what is on her mind. *Jimmy Bennett as Joel Gilbert: an open bisexual teenager who is in love with his best friend’s sister. *Elle Fanning as Galilea Knight: She is sweet, funny, unique and emotional, this attitude tends to attract many people and make others want to know her. *Roshon Fegan as Troy Allan: a teen that’s good with hiding his feelings. *Bella Throne asS arah Love : nice never mean but if you make her mad she will be a brat. '''Tenth Grade- Sophomore ' *Stephanie Scott as Sophia Duncan: the overachieving Queen Bee, who runs the school and terrorizes lower classmen. *Elizabeth Gillies as Avalon Gelle: sweet, friendly, supportive, intelligent and sarcastic. *Logan Lerman as Alec Meyers: quite quiet, but can be more open, friendly and slightly manic around people he knows well. *Justin Bieber as Jason Manning: very outgoing loves to try new things but is clumsy at times. *Allisyn Ashley Arm as Madison "Madi" Watson: nice, but sometimes comes off as snobby. *Calum Worthy as Xavier Matthews: a fun-loving metro-sexual play writer who often comes off as gay. *Cole Sprouse as Anthony Michael: a fun-loving mathlete. *Dylan Sprouse as Andrew Micael: a hatful athlete. *Amanda Seyfried as Isabel "Izzy" McNalty: Can come off bitchy but truly is sweet and fun-loving. *Miley Cyrus as Samantha Collins: a two-faced. *Kylie Jenner as Jessica Slater, a lesbian wanting to show her true self. Recurring Cast Guest Stars Opening Degrassi: The New Class Theme Song Whatever It Takes The opening sequence begins by fading in from white on a bird’s eye view of the front of the school. A bus is seen toward the bottom driving off screen to the right. This then shrinks and goes off the screen. We then see each character posing for the camera while clips of them from this season play behind them with a bright Pink tint in boxes with bright green outlines. We first see Madi standing and smiling at the camera. The camera zooms in on her and she looks to her left and then back at the camera. Three clips play behind her. The name Allisyn Ashley Arm appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. Her name wipes off to the right. We then see Sophia pop up from below the screen and flips her hair and smiles. We see three clips of her in the background. The name Stephanie Scott appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It then wipes off to the right. Next we see Galilea who's sitting in a chair looking at the camera. We see four clips of her from this season. The name Elle Fanning appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It wipes off to the right. We see Joel next who has his head bowed down. He looks up at the camera, smiles, and waves his left arm before walking off to his right. We see three clips of him from this season. The name Jimmy Bennett appears glowing gold letters on the lower left of the screen. It wipes off to the right. We then see Samantha who puts both her hands behind her back. She looks at the camera and smiles. We see four clips of her from this season including clips from. The name Miley Cyrus appears on the lower left of the screen glowing in gold letters. It wipes off to the right. We then see Sarah with her back to the camera. She turns around and looks into the camera and smiles. We see three clips of her from this season. The name Bella Throne appears on the lower right of the screen glowing in gold letters. It then wipes off to the right. Then we see Shor and Effy smiling at the camera. Alec comes running up and grabs Effy's hand and runs off screen with her on the right. Shor looks at this and looks back at the camera with a disgusted look. We see three clips play behind them, including one of Shor and one of Shor, Alec and Effy, and one of Effy. The name Noah Centineo appears on the lower left of the screen glowing under Shor in gold letters. The name Chloe Moretz and Logan Lerman appears on the upper right below Effy and Alec in glowing in gold letters. They both wipe off to the right. Next we see Jessica who walks closer to the camera, smiling. We see three clips of her from this season. Kylie Jenner The name appears glowing in gold letters on the lower right of the screen. It then wipes off to the right. We then see Troy who's looking at the camera. He then takes his hat off and throws it at the camera. We see three clips of him from this season. The name, Roshon Fegan, appears glowing on the lower right of the screen. It then wipes off to the right. We then see Jason, who steps to the left of the screen revealing Xavier standing behind him. They both smile at the camera. We see two clips of them from this season including a clip of Jason and Xavier. The name Justin Bieber appears on the upper left of the screen glowing in gold letters below Jason. The name Calum Worthy appears on the lower right of the screen below Xavier glowing in gold letters. They both wipe off to the right. Next we see Anthony and Andrew fighting. They both look up and see the camera and smile. Three clips of them from this season are shown including a clip of Andrew, a clip of Anthony, and a clip of them both from. The name appears Cole Sprouse glowing on the upper left of the screen below Anthony in gold letters. The name appears Dylan Sprouse below Andrew glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. They both wipe off to the right. Next we see Izzy with her back to the camera. She turns around and crosses her arms and smiles. We see three clips of her from this season. The name Amanda Seyfried appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It then wipes off to the right. Then we see Avalon who looks at the camera and grins. We see three clips of him. The name Elizabeth Gillies appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It then wipes off to the right. Next e we see Brook who has her arms folded. She unfolds them and smiles. We see three clips of her. The name Kendall Jenner appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. It wipes off to the right. Next we see Weston smiling at the camera, and shakes his head while smiling. Four clips of him from this season are shown. The name Jason Spevack appears glowing on the lower right of the screen. It wipes off to the right. We then see Rose who has her arms folded. She shakes his head and rolls her eyes. Then she goes off screen to left. We see three clips of him from this season. The name Zendaya Coleman appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. Then we see William with only a white background. He smiles at the camera and puts the hood from his sweatshirt on his head. The name Jake T. Austin appears glowing in gold letters on the right of the screen. It then wipes off to the right. He then turns around and walks away with his back to the camera. The name Degrassi appears in neon pink letters on the back of his sweatshirt. It pops out and fades into a group picture of the cast. The name The New Class fades in below it in and glows in neon green letters zooming out. Promos http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Showstopper101/Degrassi:_The_New_Class_Promo_1 http:/degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Showstopper101/Degrasi:_The_New_Class_Music_Video Trivia Episode List *Danger Zone and Smash Into You are put together making a one hour finale even though they don’t have the same A, B, or C plot. It is called Degrassi: Now or Never!